


Подарок

by klotho_borg



Series: БПВ - Воинство Имладриса [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: В поисках подарка для лорда Трандуила Арвен и близнецы находят какую-то странную комнату.Написано для Воинства Имладриса на игру "Битва Пяти Воинств", 2013-й год. Этап 5, задание "Красный".





	Подарок

Чердак в Имладрисе всегда был закрыт, Линдир ревностно охранял подходы к нему, каждый месяц меняя замки. Он очень обижался на то, что кто-то считал, что на чердаке лежит одно старье и хлам, и после таких заявлений обычно не разговаривал с обидчиком неделю. Что на чердаке лежит только хлам, в Имладрисе считали все, и всем путь к этому самому хламу был заказан. 

Вот только Линдир никогда не умел отказывать леди Арвен.

Элладан и Элрохир, увидев, что дверь на чердак приоткрыта, едва не подпрыгнули от восторга. У двери они едва не споткнулись о кусок старого кресла, одновременно чихнули от пыли, висевшей в воздухе, и наконец заметили Арвен. Она сидела на колченогом табурете и задумчиво читала какой-то древний свиток. Элладан подкрался и заглянул сестре через плечо.

— Так вот куда делись те бабушкины рецепты, которые она присылала, — ехидно протянул он. 

— Да-да, это они, — рассеянно ответила Арвен.

— А тебе-то они зачем? Ты же не любишь готовить, — сказал Элрохир, пытаясь снять с волос клок паутины.

— Не люблю. Но на следующей неделе к нам приезжает король Трандуил, причем не просто так, а праздновать свой день рождения. Папа очень просил приготовить ему какой-нибудь сюрприз.

Братья застонали.

— О, нет, это просто невыносимо, — Элладан прижал руки к груди. – Никто в Средиземье, кроме короля Трандуила, не празднует дни рождения.

— Только хоббиты, — подсказал Элрохир.

— Но у них именинники сами дарят гостям подарки!

— Представляю Трандуила, который что-то дарит папе.

— И нам.

— О, да. Лихолесского паука. Дрессированного.

— И его забирает себе Глорфиндель!

— В пару к волкодаву!

— Так, перестаньте! – Арвен легонько стукнула Элладана, который стоял к ней ближе, скрученным свитком. – Подарок делать все равно надо.

— Может тут что-нибудь найдем? – Элрохир фыркнул.

— Что-нибудь, что даже Линдиру выбросить будет не жалко.

— Например, вон ту тряпку.

— Смотри какая красивая! Красная! Ой, и буквы на ней какие-то…

Арвен встала с табурета, заинтересовавшись необычной тряпкой. Это был отрез алой ткани, покрытый незнакомыми рунами. 

— Ну-ка, дайте ее сюда, — Арвен повертела тряпку в руках, понюхала ее и поскребла буквы пальцем. Похоже, это была обычная краска, которая с легкостью оттиралась. – Если это постирать, подшить, пустить вот тут вышивку, то выйдет даже приличный подарок.

— А что это будет? – поинтересовался Элрохир. – Плащ? Одеяло? Ковер на стену?

Арвен вздохнула:

— Просто красивая красная тряпка. А вот вы подумайте, как ее преподнести так, чтобы она стала самым лучшим подарком для Трандуила.

 

Заветный день приезда именинника настал. Все домочадцы Элронда стояли перед лихолесскими гостями и старались улыбаться как можно непринужденнее. Арвен преподнесла прекрасную алую ткань, которая сияла на солнце и искрилась вышивкой в некоторых местах.

Трандуил благосклонно принял подарок и озадаченно повертел его перед глазами.

— Не хочу обижать ваше мастерство, леди Арвен, но что это такое? – удивленно спросил он.

— О, это специальная ткань, — выступил с поклоном Элладан.

— Многоразового применения! – поддержал Элрохир.

— Можно заворачиваться в нее в холодные ночи…

— Можно надевать как плащ!

— Можно повесить в каминном зале и любоваться отсветами огня на ней.

— Можно размахивать ею так, что все обзавидуются, даже орки!

— Можно положить ее на трон, будет круто смотреться! – Элладан уже выдыхался.

— Я понял, — милостиво остановил сыновей Элронда Трандуил. – Мне все нравится. Элронд, у тебя прекрасная дочь, просто рукодельница.

— Вся в мать, ничего моего, — отшутился владыка.

 

Ночью после пира Арвен тихонько поднялась на чердак, закрывая ладонью пламя небольшой свечи. Она открыла так и не запертую с прошлого посещения дверь, прошла к дальней стене, вдохнула и быстро прошла сквозь нее.

В огромном зале, где рядами стояли странные кресла, незнакомый черный музыкальный инструмент и небольшая статуя усатого и лысого человека, тоже была ночь. Арвен тихонько подошла к столу и положила на него отрез прекрасного эльфийского шелка, только зеленого. Конечно, на стене будет смотреться не так эффектно, но хотя бы как скатерть для стола пригодится.

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к другим работам команды и Красному Знамени. Арвен все еще колдунья-мастерица, не шутите с ней.


End file.
